


Outer Flower

by KillerAkuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Outertale, FlowerFell/Outertale, Frisk - Freeform, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, chara, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerAkuma/pseuds/KillerAkuma
Summary: The stars were so bright and beautiful, the pulsating light that they gave off was a reminder of a golden flower swaying and glowing in the sun, both exquisite, both opposites.Where one dwells in light, the other hides in darkness, though the darkness does not make them evil or corrupted. It makes them even more so wondrous.Flowers and Stars, so different and so far away from one another.The distance seems to keep growing but that is until a Flower had finally met a dulling Star.





	Outer Flower

It was cold and hard to breath, or maybe it was hard to breathe because of the cold. Her small blue tinted hands reached out into the darkness, trembling as silence consumed everything, even her short ragged breaths couldn't be heard.

She didn't know if she were conscious or not, the dark was making everything so hard to think, not to mention the lack of air. She curled into herself in a last attempt to gain back even the slightest bit of warmth, though this was futile as she laid there on her side, shaking from the cold.

If this was how she were to go at least no one would miss her, she had no family, no friends and no one that cared for her.

She doesn't even remember how she got into this predicament. However, she does remember gazing to the night sky, her eyes falling close as she dozed off, but now, she was wishing this were a dream, a bad nightmare.

She wanted to wake up.

Wanted someone to help, to find her.

But no one did.

A faint tune began to chime in her head, so quiet that her slowing heartbeat was near deafening. The steady flow of music that drifted around her muddled mind began to grow in volume, as she could no longer hear her faint heartbeat, her breaths becoming faint wheezes. Her trembling hands and body stopped, she didn't feel cold.

The black abyss surrounding her slowly began to lighten into a grey before softening into a faint cream. Golden petals and flowers littering the ground as more began to fall from the endless sky, gently swaying and twirling as they descended.

Beautiful.

That is what she thought, as the music was faint as she sat onto her knees, staring up at the sky as the flowers caressed her legs and small hands, her hair swaying in the faint breeze. Her slender fingers reaching towards the sky to catch one of the many falling flowers, petals landing in her brown messy hair as a golden flower had settled on her small palm. She brought it closer to her face as the music floating around seem to come to an end, the flowers fading, apart from the one glowing one her palm.

The cold once again hit her body but this time, she could see the vast area covered in snow. She could move, breathe the crisp air and she could hear the whistle of the faint breeze. She pushed herself up and onto her feet, them shaking under the weight as she steadied herself. She lifted her head faintly as she looked around the area, her eyes meeting strange looking trees, the trees were a dull blue-ish green, as they seemed to give off a faint mist that drifted to the ground. She moved closer to the trees, finding it was easier to breathe when near them.

Her brows scrunched together as she noticed a faint path near the trees; slowly she began to travel down the path, her blue and gold sweater falling over her hands in attempt to keep them warm. She shook faintly as she gaze around, her feet crunching in the snow as she jumped over a stick on the path only to hear it break behind her a couple seconds after. She jumped, quickly looking around as panic began to tighten her chest, quickening her breath.

A deep and smooth voice lulled behind her as she stood at the edge of a small bridge, quickly spinning around to face the new person, "Don't cha ya know how to greet a new person, lad? Come on, shake my hand."

Her eyes widened under her fringe, taking in the appearance of the three-inch taller skeleton. He was dressed in a royal blue jacket with golden sleeves and a white fluffy hood that looked similar to clouds, a navy blue turtleneck sweater, royal blue shorts with a golden strip going down the legs as he wore pair of white fluffy slippers that had small stars on them. His skeletal fingers were held out to her as she slowly reached forward to take his hand, clasping it gently with her small one.

She pulled it back after shaking it, and looked through her fringe, frowning slightly as the skeleton looked over her, his black eye sockets holding faint glowing stars that appeared to be pupils. She shook her head as a faint smile spread across her blue tinted lips, her hands folded behind her, "H-hello... I'm Frisk."

"Sans, Sans the Skeleton." The now labelled Sans stuck his hands back in his pockets as he slouched, the dark rimmed circles under his eyes standing out against his stalk bone. Frisk took note of it as she shivered, her baggy sweater doing nothing to keep the cold winds out.

"Hmm, you must be getting pretty chilled to the bone, perhaps you can entertain my brother for a bit before heading in," Sans chuckled lightly as he gestured up ahead, towards the bridge, "My brother made the bars to far apart, so you can easily slip through. If you continue down this track, you'll meet my brother but that way is also, where the town is. Good luck lad."

Frisk looked down the path, glancing back at Sans and smiling faintly, quietly responding, “Thank you."

She slowly began her trek down the path, crossing the bridge and running into many strange creatures and trying, and succeeding in befriending them. After wandering through the snow her legs began to burn from the cold and she didn’t know if she could keep walking for much longer. Her teeth chattered loudly as her already freezing hands had long ago lost all feeling.

She soon staggered into a clearing, lifting her head faintly as the snow clung to her chilled form, her muddled strides leaning footprints through the thick snow and clumsily toppling to the harsh cold ground. Her pale cheeks flushed a crimson and her nose a faint pink, her blue lips quivering as she struggled to get her numb arms to push herself up. Frisk strived to get herself up but it was futile as she fell back to the ground, her eyes drooping as she lay on her stomach, sprawled out in the snow.

Her vision began to falter as dark spots slowly appeared in her sight, reaching a trembling numb hand out, silently begging someone to help. She was unsure if it was her imagination or not, but she saw a golden flower slowly drift to the ground as she closed her eyes.

The song she heard before began to play as she woke back in the meadow of golden flowers – the breeze rustling her hair and shifting her clothing – petals dancing and swaying in the breeze, flowers swirling and twisting as they slowly made their way to the golden floor. Her gaze shifted to the creamy sky, confusion twirling in her eyes as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, her body begin cushioned by the flowers.

“Again here.” Her quiet voice whispered out into the vast area, her small hands reaching towards the heavens, crystal tears forming in her eyes as she remembered what had happened. She had  _died_.

Was this the end?

No, she  _didn’t_  want it to be.

She  _couldn’t_  let it be.

She  _wouldn’t_  let it.

Not now.

She felt a sharp pain on the top of her hand, which was reach towards the sky, hissing faintly as something dropped down into her face. Blinking slowly as crimson droplets landed onto her cheek, her gaze fixed onto the now golden flower sprouting from her hand. She brought it closer to her face as her other hand pulled at it, pain shot up her arm to her chest from the pull. She gasped as she clutched her chest; her breathing becoming uneven as the world around her bleed to nothing.

And once again the vast area of white snow met her eyes, she was back to where she had woken up.

* * *

 

**Hello Readers~**  
**I just wanted to quickly say that this is an Outertale story but I've kinda linked it with FlowerFell, BUT how Frisk meets their demise will be a little different. Frisk will and will not die from others, and I'll probably make Frisk 'experiment' outcomes.**  
**Uh, any questions?**  
_**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~** _


End file.
